


Mati Sia-Sia

by rasyalleva



Series: Apa Kita Senggang? [2]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Rick memanggil ingatan yang telah terendam dalam-dalam. Ia membayarnya dengan membenamkan hati, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam.
Relationships: Rick/Mary (Harvest Moon)
Series: Apa Kita Senggang? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Mati Sia-Sia

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Kondisi kesehatan siapa pun tentulah terancam begitu musim dingin menerpa Kota Mineral. Obat penurun demam di klinik sering habis, pemandian air panas laris manis. Dengar-dengar, Elli terpaksa meracik siang-malam untuk menyetok obat banyak-banyak, dan para penduduk bikin daftar reservasi mandi air panas sampai slotnya penuh untuk tiga hari ke depan.

“Sudah?”

“Sudah. Kamu boleh pergi.”

Terhitung sejak lima menit yang lalu, dua anak pemilik peternakan menyusun gundukan tanah baru di lereng Bukit Ibu. Mereka bersaudara. Yang muda—Popuri namanya—seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu, baru saja lenyap di balik tikungan, kembali pulang agar tidak dimarahi Lillia.

Sementara yang tua, Rick—berkacamata besar, berambut pirang, ke mana-mana dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih melingkar—tidak begitu peduli. Hari boleh jadi gelap, tapi ia bisa beralasan kalau ia kira langit semata-mata mendung saja.

Ia menancapkan sekop ke gundukan yang warnanya berpadu antara cokelat tanah dan putih salju. Dihelanya napas. Setelah ini, ia masih harus mengembalikan sekop ke Gray, _astaga_. Rick mengelap pelipis dengan lengan bajunya. Pipinya terasa dingin. Dan tidak ada keringat. Aneh. Padahal ia tersengal-sengal. Ia menempel punggung tangan di dahi. _Aneh_. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dahinya dingin atau hangat.

“Itu karena kamu kekurangan cairan.”

Rick tidak lekas menoleh. Ia mengambil napas, tersenyum sedikit, terluka sedikit pula, lalu berbalik badan, berkata, “Hei, Mary,” dan ia benar. Itu suara Mary. Menyapanya. Seorang perempuan berambut gelap yang selalu tampak malu-malu. Rick nyaris takbisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kacamata gadis itu, karenanya ia menyambung lagi, “Memangnya, kamu bisa melihat jelas?”

“Nggak, tapi kan, aku bisa mengandalkan kamu,” jawab Mary sekenanya—dan hati Rick berdesir mendengar itu. “Kamu kekurangan cairan, Rick. Makanya nggak ada keringat. Kalau kamu memaksakan diri, bisa-bisa pingsan. Kalau obat di klinik habis, bisa-bisa mati.”

Rick tertawa. Kalimat yang jujur dan apa adanya. “Hei, ketawa bisa menyita napas juga ini, Mary.” Ia berujar di sela-sela tarikan napasnya. “ _Huh huh huh._ Bikin tambah capek. Kamu pengin aku segera pingsan, ya.”

“Memangnya, aku kemari _bukan_ untuk tujuan itu?”

“Hah?”

Mary tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat. “Bercanda.” Ia mengulurkan termos kecil yang sejak tadi dibawanya. “Pegang ini. Tolong dibuka tutupnya.”

Termos berpindah tangan. Rick membukanya. Ia terpana. Uap panas merebak keluar dari dalam botol. Hanya dengan merasakan uap itu menempel di leher, dagu, dan kedua pipinya, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya air di dalam termos. “Mary, kamu jauh-jauh ke sini untuk kasih aku air?”

“Tentu saja nggak. Mana mungkin aku seromantis itu,” bantah Mary, tapi ia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, tidak menyadari betapa ucapannya menyakitkan hati. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan dari saku. Termos di tangan Rick ia ambil lagi, isi airnya dituangkan membasahi sapu tangan. Hanya ada sedikit air di situ. Mary menjatuhkan begitu saja termosnya ke tanah bersalju.

Kini, kedua tangan Rick diusap-usap dengan sapu tangan basah.

Rick tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin lidahnya kelu saking bekunya. Mungkin ia diam-diam menahan perihnya sapu tangan panas mengelapi tangannya. Atau mungkin ia cuma tidak berani bicara lagi. Ia takut salah. Takut menebak. Apakah ini bentuk kasih? Atau kebaikan? Atau—

“Tadi, habis keluar dari pemandian air panas, aku ketemu Popuri.” Demikian Mary membuka percakapan. Sapu tangan ia lipat, kacamata Rick ia lepas, kemudian membasahi dahi, pipi, dagu pemuda itu. “Dia bilang, kalian mengubur lagi hari ini. Pasti kalian sedih. Aku pengin bisa bantu mengurangi rasa sedihmu, jadi aku meminjam termos pemandian, mengisinya dengan sedikit air panas. Lalu kemari.”

Rick masih diam. Wajahnya menghangat. Mungkin karena rona di pipi. Atau karena Mary mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibasahi air hangat; alasan yang lebih masuk akal dibandingkan rona pipi membakar wajah.

Musim dingin sudah berlalu setengahnya, dan terhitung sudah sepuluh ekor ayam mati terkubur di lereng bukit ini. Sekalipun mereka telah mati-matian bersiasat menimbun persediaan telur dan memperkukuh dinding kandang selama tiga musim belakangan, tentu saja takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan dinginnya salju dan angin kencang, dan mereka takbisa berbuat apa-apa saat satu demi satu ekor ayam tumbang.

“Sudah?”

Pertanyaan Mary sama dengan pertanyaan Popuri tadi. _Sudah?_ tanya Popuri, sambil menandak-nandak tidak sabaran, keinginan untuk berduka mengenang ayam-ayam yang mati sia-sia kalah dengan rasa takut dimarahi ibunya. Rick begitu kesal melihatnya, tidak habis pikir, dan kekesalannya tertumpah pada jawaban afirmasi sekaligus pengusiran agar adiknya segera hilang dari sini, _Sudah. Kamu boleh pergi._

Sementara, Mary menanyakannya dengan nada lembut, malu-malu, dan hati-hati. Khas Mary. Mary yang selalu berbesar hati, yang tidak tega menolak permintaan orang, yang rela memberi tawaran apa pun demi membuat orang-orang sekitarnya merasa senang. Dan Rick juga kesal melihatnya. Keramahan Mary menyakitinya.

“Sudah.” Ia memberi jawaban afirmasi, sekaligus melanjutkan dengan pengusiran agar gadis itu segera hilang dari sini. “Kamu boleh pergi.”

Kadang, goresan luka terbesar justru ditorehkan oleh tangan-tangan baik yang tak berniat melakukannya. Dan itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.

*

Rick kesulitan mengingat Mary yang dulu.

“Kenapa?”

Tidak lekas ada jawaban. Rick mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, membolak-balik halamannya, tetapi pikiran berkelana melanglang buana.

_Ah, benar juga. Kenapa, ya?_

Jawaban yang bisa ia temukan adalah, sejak semula Mary-yang-dulu sama sekali tidak ada di ingatan Rick. Sebutlah Rick terlalu cuek bebek, seenaknya, dan hanya melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat semata. Habis, sekalipun mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama sejak kecil, tidak ada kenangan soal Mary yang membekas dalam kepala.

Ia ingat saat mereka main kecipak-kecipak air di air terjun. Menggali tambang pakai beraneka bentuk sekop dari Saibara. Mendengarkan petuah Carter di gereja. Petak umpet di hutan sekitaran pondok Gotz. Berbagi cerita seram soal Kappa. Merayakan ulang tahun satu per satu penduduk kota. Berlomba-lomba menemukan bunga putih untuk Ellen. Beramai-ramai menyambut Kai di tepi pantai. Hingga sakit flu massal hingga ramai-ramai rawat inap di Klinik, yang keseruannya seperti menggelar perkemahan.

Di dalam ingatan itu ada Mary, tentu. Mary salah satu dari kerumunan anak-anak itu. Bersama dirinya, Popuri, Elli, Trent, Gray, dan Ann. Rick ingat sensasi gembira, gegap gempita, kobaran semangat masa kecil yang bisa memberinya kekuatan hanya dengan mengingatnya kembali. Tetapi, hanya itu saja yang ia ingat. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

“Aku juga begitu,” sela Mary. Ia tersenyum. “Semua juga begitu, Rick. Kamu nggak perlu merasa bersalah.”

Tapi, poinnya _bukan_ di rasa bersalah.

Rick tahu bahwa tak ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar bisa mengingat kejadian masa kecil dengan terinci. Mereka cuma ingat bahwa mereka pernah suka main bersama, dan sudah, ingatan mereka berhenti di situ. Hingga pada satu titik, mereka terpaksa melangkah sendiri-sendiri: mengambil peran di masyarakat. Menopang perekonomian kota dengan segala kerja-kerja kecil yang mereka bisa.

Dan itu tidak apa-apa, bagi Mary. Tidak apa-apa, bagi yang lain. Mereka sudah cukup menikmati masa kecil, dan kesenangan itu akan selalu dikenang, dan tanpa penyesalan.

Tapi, Rick ingin mengingat lebih dari itu. Ia ingin bisa mengingat Mary. Mary yang hanya sekelebat dalam ingatan, Mary yang hanya samar-samar dalam benak, Mary yang tidak berarti apa-apa di kehidupannya.

Ia tidak ingin Mary yang sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Mary yang melekat bahkan pada jam-jam tidurnya, Mary yang tindakan barang sekecil apa pun bisa menjadikan hari-harinya berarti, Mary yang hadirnya bisa meredam takut, mereda khawatir—dan di saat yang bersamaan juga menghujamnya dengan beribu jarum penuh rasa sakit.

“Bukan begitu,” sanggah Rick.

Mary diam. Menunggu.

Rick, seperti tersedot ke dalam kedua mata gelap yang terpantul di hadapannya, kesulitan mengatur kata-kata. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan, dan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia melirik ke arah daun pintu, memastikan tak ada pengunjung yang akan masuk. “Aku ingin bisa ingat kamu yang dulu. Yang gampang betul kulupakan.”

Diam.

Ada tawa kecil dari Mary. “Jadi, aku yang dulu adalah bocah yang sangat mudah terlupakan, dan kamu justru mau _mengingat_ itu? Padahal kamu sendiri mengakui kalau kamu gampang melupakannya? Rick, itu nggak masuk akal, tahu?”

Rick mengembalikan buku yang semula ia ambil dari rak. Tercenung.

_Ah, benar juga, ya?_

*

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rick terbangun di pagi hari dan mendengar suara Mary di lantai dasar. Ia diam, meresapi batas antara mimpi dan realita. Kesadaran mengisi penuh dirinya setelah mendengar suara Lillia bergabung dalam obrolan. Bukan bohong. Mary ada di sini!

“Pagi, Rick.” Mary melambaikan tangan. Membetulkan kacamata. Ada nada sungkan dan tersipu dari suaranya.

Rick terengah-engah dengan tangan berpegangan pada selusur tangga. “Hai …? Mary?”

Lillia membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang terbentang di meja kasir. “Baiklah kalau begitu, Mary, akan coba kubaca buku ini, ya.”

“Buku apa?”

“Aku dengar dari Ann kalau Doug berniat untuk impor telur karena jatah dari kalian nggak memenuhi jumlah yang biasanya mereka beli.” Mary yang menjawab. “Mungkin sekilas itu hal baik karena membuka peluang pasar terbuka, tapi kebetulan aku punya buku yang membahas dampak panjangnya.”

Rick membukakan pintu dan mengenakan apron biru yang tergantung di dinding. “Jadi, ada dampak buruk tentang itu? Kamu bisa menjawabnya di jalan. Biar kuantar kamu balik ke perpustakaan.”

Mary menganggukkan kepala. Ia melambai pada Lillia. “Saya pamit, Lillia. Salam buat Popuri, ya,” ujarnya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Setelah Rick menutup pintu, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya tadi. “Dampaknya lebih kepada peternakan kecilmu, Rick. Bayangkan kalau impor telur ayam dihargai murah. Sekalipun perekonomian kota bisa naik, tapi kasihan kamu, kan?”

Dimasukkannya kedua tangan dalam saku apron. Rick menggumam lama. Kendati ia telah berteman dengan ayam-ayam dan melakukan bisnis di peternakan ini sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia takkan pernah memahami relasi sosial-ekonomi yang dipaparkan Mary. “Tapi, kalau kita melarang usulan Doug untuk impor, kasihan Doug, dong.”

“Nggak papa. Dia bisa mendapat keuntungan dengan menjual makanannya lebih mahal dari biasanya.”

Rick mengerutkan kening. Keduanya melintasi toko pandai besi milik Gray. “Dimahalin? Kasihan orang-orang Kota Mineral.”

“Nggak papa. Mereka bisa menaikkan harga untuk produk yang mereka hasilkan untuk menombok kerugian.”

“Termasuk aku?”

“Justru itu,” sela Mary. Ia tersenyum, menuding Rick. Mereka berhenti sejenak di persimpangan tiga yang akan mereka ambil apabila hendak pergi ke kilang anggur milik Aja atau penginapan Doug. “Semuanya berawal dari kamu, Rick. Kamu yang akan menaikkan harga telur ayam.”

Tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan.

Sejujurnya, Rick pernah terpikir sekilas soal hal itu.

Tetapi ia tidak mengungkapkannya karena tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sebab-akibatnya. Kalau harga telur naik, daftar menu di penginapan Doug tentu akan naik, bahkan bisa merambah ke harga sewa inapnya. Kalau demikian, hal itu bisa berlaku juga pada toko pandai besi, kilang anggur, daging sapi, hingga harga-harga di supermarket.

“Raut mukamu persis ibumu.” Mary tertawa. Ia melanjutkan langkah, dan Rick mengikutinya. “Padahal, itu keuntungan dari pasar tertutup seperti kota ini, Rick. Bayangkan kalau ada impor telur ayam dari pulau lintas samudera sana, yang peternakannya sudah stabil takpeduli musim apa pun, yang memasang harga tetap tiap waktu? Kalau sekarang, kebingunganmu memang cuma sebatas respons penduduk saja. Tapi, kalau ada opsi impor, pilihan untuk menaikkan harga pasti nggak terpikir. Kamu terpaksa menanggung kerugian ayam-ayam yang mati daripada kehilangan pelanggan-pelangganmu.”

Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

“Tapi, kalau nggak ada impor, Doug tetap terpaksa beli telur di peternakanmu kan? Nggak papa kalau mahal. Dia pasti mengerti kalau diberi tahu. Nanti saat ayam-ayammu banyak dan persediaan telur menumpuk, kamu bisa menjualnya murah.” Mary merogoh kantong roknya, mengeluarkan kunci. “Mungkin perekonomian kota ini bakal begini-begini saja. Tapi, kita sudah cukup dengan ini, kan? Pasar ada, orang-orang yang bertransaksi juga ada. Nggak ada persaingan.”

“Kamu pinter banget, Mary,” komentar Rick. Setengah melamun. Ia bahkan tidak meniatkannya sebagai pujian.

Mary tertawa kecil. Ia memainkan kunci di tangannya. “Aku cuma membaca. Lagi pula, ini kan, juga demi ayam-ayammu.”

Mereka berpamitan. Rick kembali ke peternakannya. Ia memikirkan harga-harga telur dan pakan ayam yang akan naik. Ia juga memikirkan Mary, dan sikap gadis itu yang selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Jika saja ia bisa _tidak_ terus-terusan memikirkannya.

*

Memasuki musim semi, harga-harga kembali seperti sedia kala. Nantinya, musim akan berganti, dan harga-harga akan menyesuaikan juga. Kemudian, saat akhir musim gugur, Rick akan mengurangi persediaan telur-telur ayam yang perlu dierami agar jumlah ayamnya sedikit di musim dingin. Dengan begitu, ia bisa lebih memusatkan perhatian pada kesehatan ayam-ayamnya apabila tidak sebanyak tahun lalu.

Sekarang, masuk musim dingin lagi di Kota Mineral.

Dan baru lima menit yang lalu, buku yang dipinjamkan Mary mulai dibaca oleh Rick.

Kira-kira setahun sebelumnya, Rick pernah mendatangi Mary atas permintaan Lillia. Ibunya merasa bersalah karena meminjam buku itu terlalu lama, dan meminta Rick untuk mengembalikan ke perpustakaan. Hanya saja, saat ia menyuarakan kedatangannya, Mary membalas dengan tanya, “Apakah nggak apa-apa kalau kuberikan saja padamu?”

“Hah?”

“Iya.” Mary mendekatinya, dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Rick. Dipandanginya sampul buku itu. “Apakah nggak papa, kalau kuberikan?”

“Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?”

“Karena kebaikanku menyakitimu, kan?”

Rick tertegun. Tertangkap basah. Ia ketahuan.

Keduanya bertatapan. Ekspresi di raut muka Mary telah Rick dapatkan sebelumnya, yaitu ketika ia mengusir Mary di lereng bukit setelah gadis itu begitu baik menghangatkan kedua tangan dan wajahnya. Jelas saja ketahuan. Ia secara blak-blakan berterus terang dengan ketidaknyamanannya menerima laku ramah Mary.

Entah sejak kapan, perhatian-perhatian kecil dari Mary menarik atensinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Rick susah mengingat bagaimana sebelum ini Mary begitu mudah terlupakan dari benak, atau bagaimana dirinya sendiri sebelum ini bisa tidak tergoyahkan oleh kebaikan dan kemurahhatian itu. Seperti apa sih, hari-hari sebelum hari ini? _Jangan terlalu baik, sebab aku jadi sulit memanggil ingatan itu._ Padahal Mary memang selalu begitu. Ia saja yang terlambat tahu. Bagaimana caranya menjadi _kembali tidak tahu_? Kembalikan Mary yang dulu.

Kembalikan Rick yang dulu.

“Nggak papa kalau nggak bisa menerimanya,” kata Mary. “Sebagaimana kamu akan bilang kalau itu bukan salahku, aku juga akan bilang kalau bukan salahmu. Kalau sudah soal perasaan, itu bukan dalam kendalimu. Tapi, aku mau membantu.”

“Membantu?”

Mary mengangguk. Rick menunduk, menatap buku di tangan Mary. Lalu, menatap Mary lagi. Ia tersenyum. Ia terluka, tetapi tersenyum. Ada rasa bangga pada dirinya bahwa ia jatuh hati pada sesosok perempuan seperti ini—yang suka malu-malu, yang selalu bicara secukupnya, tetapi lebih dari itu, gadis ini begitu berani berterus terang. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari perasaan.

“Ya, kebaikanmu entah kenapa bikin sakit,” ujar Rick. Kali ini, gilirannya untuk bicara banyak dan didengarkan, setelah selama ini ia selalu diam menyimak, terpaku dan terpukau dengan celotehan Mary. “Aku yang bodoh, sih. Sekalipun yang namanya perasaan nggak bisa dikendalikan, Mary, tapi harusnya aku bisa belajar mengontrolnya.”

“Yang kamu butuhkan adalah waktu, Rick.”

“Karena itu, simpan dululah bukunya,” sela Rick. “Aku mau menerima kebaikanmu yang memberikanku buku itu. Tapi, aku belum bisa menerimanya.” Ia belum bisa menerima dengan sikap ikhlas, bahwa kebaikan itu semata-mata karena sikap baik Mary. Ia belum bisa menerima bahwa perasaannya takkan berbalas, terlepas dari segala bentuk peduli, perhatian, dan hal-hal kecil dari Mary yang memberinya kekuatan.

Mary mendekap buku itu erat-erat. “Kalau begitu, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus di perpustakaan. Aku nggak akan pergi dari sini. Dan buku ini akan menunggumu.”

“Ya,” angguk Rick. Ia melambaikan tangan. Pamit. “Sampai saat itu tiba, Mary.”

Sampai saat itu tiba, Rick akan berusaha memanggil ingatan yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam. Selama ia tidak bertemu Mary dan tidak menerima kebaikan-kebaikannya, ia akan memanggil ingatan mengenai dirinya yang dulu; ia akan belajar, secara berangsur-angsur, untuk tidak menumpuk harap untuk terus mempertahankan perasaan.

Jeda yang Rick butuhkan ternyata memakan waktu hingga satu tahun lamanya, tetapi saat itu, Rick tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ia menutup pintu perpustakaan dan menyusuri jalan kembali ke peternakan dengan mengambil jalan memutar: melalui gereja dan melintasi plasa. Menyimak napasnya sendiri. Ia patah hati.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Why is it so hard to remember? (Rick/Mary; Angst)
> 
> Hai! Akhirnya, agenda menulis bersama Teh Rana bisa kembali dilakukan TvT Senang sekali bisa kembali menulis lagi di fandom ini, dan berproyek di serial yang agak-agak mirip dengan serial sebelumnya. Tentu saja ucapan terima kasih diberikan kepada Teh Ran yang mau bersabar menungguku, manusia bala yang kembali ngaret dari tenggat kesepakatan. Maaf, Teh TvT Dan ngomong-ngomong soal proyek ini, kami lebih ngawur dari sebelumnya lho! XD Kalau crackpair yang kemarin tuh, kapalnya ditentukan dari hint-hint yang kebetulan bisa ditemukan di game, kan. Nah, kalau crackpair yang sekarang tuh ... beneran crack ... TvT
> 
> Contohnya, fanfiksi ini. Rick/Mary. RICK DAN MARY, LHO. Yang satu selalu bergumul sama buku-buku, dan yang satunya selalu sama ayam-ayamnya. Gimana cara mereka ketemu?! Aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama ubek-ubek wiki, lalu dapat saran dari Teh Ran, "Berhenti baca wiki!" yang menyadarkanku kalau ... memang percuma baca wiki. Dicari bagaimanapun, mereka berdua nggak bakal ketemu hint-nya. Justru karena nggak ada itulah makanya ditetapkan jadi crackpair di serial ini kan? :') Maka, begitulah! Beginilah jadinya. XD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
